Baryonyx
Baryonyx is a Spinosaur, a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. Baryonyx was smaller than these relatives but was still a big predator. It was 10 meters (33 feet) long and 2.5 meters (8 feet) high at the hips. It had a long, narrow snout filled with teeth that were cone-shaped - a real difference from the blade-shaped teeth of typical meat-eating dinosaurs. Because of the shape of its snout and teeth (both of which are similar to those of modern crocodiles and alligators), some paleontologists think that Baryonyx ate lots of fish. Others, however, think it ate other dinosaurs. In fact, both ideas are supported by the original Baryonyx specimen from Surrey, England. In the guts of this dinosaur, palaeontologists found the partially digested scales of large fish as well as the partially digested bones of a young Iguanodon. This strongly supports the idea that Baryonyx ate both fish and dinosaurs. Story Jurassic Park InGen created five Baryonyx in the InGen Compound in Isla Sorna. It was planned to live in its own paddock for Phase I of Jurassic Park, but never made it to Isla Nublar. Its paddock was located near a river, which could have supplied its residents with fish to eat. It is unknown if there were any surviving wild populations on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa hit the island. Jurassic Park III When Dr. Alan Grant asked Billy Brennan what kind of dinosaur they saw, Billy thought it was a Suchomimus, because of it's snout, Dr. Grant said it wasn't and said bigger, Billy thought Baryonyx but he confirmed they both don't have a sail. Jurassic World InGen recreated this dinosaur for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. These new clones had proto-feathers on the back of their arms and on the top of their heads. They were brown with yellow stripes on their backs, legs, and underbelly, a lime green eyespot and brown patches on their body and stripes on their tail. While mostly accurate, the paintings neural spines were too short. It lived alongside its relative Suchomimus in the Cretaceous Cruise. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are some surviving Baryonyx populations on Isla Nublar, but will now face a new danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These variants are much different from the real-life counterparts and the Jurassic World clones. These clones have a crocodilian-like armored back and crocodilian-like underbelly, a long but broad snout which makes it look like a caiman, a less pronounced notch in the upper jaw, lacks the triangular crest on the top of its nasal bones, pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, a much smaller thumb claw, and very different teeth more like a needlefish. The coloration is mostly a drab grey with greyish black on the back with turquoise sprinkles all over its back, with a creamy white belly, and turquoise blue on the eye orbit and snout. One individual was seen walking out of a sewer tunnel, as it is about to attack Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb in the control room as lava is pouring in. Despite being pelted with lava, it remains unfazed and determined to get to its potential prey. Before it could attempt to devour them both, Claire and Franklin manage to lock it inside the underground control center, where it would have likely met its demise by the surging lava. At least two Baryonyx were captured to be sold off at the Lockwood Manor Auction. One Baryonyx is very briefly seen escaping the estate with all the other dinosaurs, while another one that was bought at the auction was last seen being loaded onto a cargo plane to be delivered to its buyer. Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Hunters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters